Moonlight Melody
by Enraiha2013
Summary: Kazuko Tsukiakari is the 3rd seat of Squad 1. She is kind-hearted and cares deeply about her friends and fellow shinigami. Little does she know, she slowly falls for the Lieutenant of Squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi. However she has a secret that could rig her of her seated position in the 1st squad. What is her dark secret? Also will it work out between the two? -Postponed-
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kazuko Tsukiakari (和子 月明かり,child of harmony moonlight)  
Race: Shinigami  
Birthday: April 16  
Age: 150 (looks 15 in human years)  
Height: 5'4 (163 cm)

Personal Status:  
Affiliation: Gotei 13, Soul Society  
Occupation: 3rd Seat of 1st Squad  
Previous Occupation: Co-Lieutenant of 5th Squad  
Team: Squad 1  
Previous Team: Squad 5, Squad 2  
Partner/s: Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Chojiro Sasakibe  
Base of Operation: Squad 1 HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society

Appearance:  
Kazuko has long dark brown high ponytailed hair and silver eyes. Her fringe covers her right eye and wears a dark blue clip to hold her fringe on her left side back. She also wears a dark purple hair tie. She wears the standard shihakusho robe, although her sleeves are longer and she also wears a red shitagi.

Personality:  
She is kind-hearted, calm, but mostly shy. Even though she is shy, she gets along really well with her fellow shinigami. Momo Hinamori is her best friend and Rangiku Matsumoto, Isane Kotetsu and Nanao Ise are like her older sisters. She deeply cares about all of her friends and is scary when angered. The things she does in her pastime are reading and playing her violin. She is really close to Momo and Nanao because of her love for reading. She is mostly seen reading a book in the library or when walking somewhere.

History:  
Kazuko grew up in District 64 in Northern Rukongai along with her older brother Toma Tsukiakari. While Toma tended to be a brat, Kazuko knew he did that to tease her, so she found his bratiness amusing. She was the one who looked after both herself and Toma, which gave him a big reason to protect her from danger. Soon they ran out of food and almost died of starvation until Captain Retsu Unohana saved them. A couple years after that, they both entered the shinigami academy, in order to thank Unohana properly. Around this time Kazuko met Renji Abari, Izuru Kira and Momo. She also became best friends with Momo around this time too. However, she graduated early because of her abilities and was immediately placed in 5th Squad as Co-Lieutenant. Her abilities started improving and she is now 3rd Seat of 1st Squad.

Family:  
Toma Tsukiakari - Alive in Soul Society

Abilities:  
Expert Swordsmanship: She is proficient enough to cross swords with both captains and lieutenants. She is capable enough to keep her seated rank in swordsmanship and was able to achive Bankai while in 5th Squad. Her Shikai surpasses everyone to Captain Soi Fon, and her Bankai, by a tiny bit surpasses the Head Captain Genryusai.

Shunpo: She is skilled enough in shunpo to keep up at Captain Soi Fon's level.

Kido: Like Momo and Izuru she is a Kido master. She is able to use Kido at Momo's level, stating that she is the best Kido master. She can use multiple spells in conjunction with her Zanpakuto in a unique way to capture and eliminate opponents.

High Spiritual Pressure: Being part of the 1st Squad in the Gotei 13, she has high spiritual pressure at captain-class level. Her reiatsu is red.

Zanpakuto:  
Enraiha (炎雷覇, Blaze Lightning Supremacy) in its sealed state, takes the form of a regular katana, with a red and white hilt and her guard is in the shape of a lightning bolt. Her Zanpakuto is a lightning/thunder type.

Shikai: The command for its Shikai is "Paralyze and kill" (麻痺と殺す, Mahi to kurosu). When it's Shikai is released Enraiha's blade is normal, however lightning starts to surround the blade all the way down to the hilt. Enraiha is also the strongest lightning/thunder type Zanpakuto in the Soul Society.

Bankai: Shinku Enraiha (真紅 炎雷覇, Crimson Blaze Lightning Supremacy) turns into a red and black scythe with a white lightning pattern on its blade. When in Bankai it becomes the heaviest Zanpakuto. However with the power over lightning, it reduces the weight to make it easier to hold for Kazuko.


	2. Chapter 2

I was doing some work in my office with a nice cup of tea by my side. I stared out the window and it was a nice sunny day. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door followed by the voice of our squads Lieutenant Sasakibe.  
"Kazuko, I'm coming in." He said with his usually stern voice.  
He opened the door and came in with a bunch of papers in his hand.  
"Can you deliver these to Captains Aizen and Hitsugaya?" He asked.  
"Yes Lieutenant Sasakibe." I replied taking the stack of papers from his hand.  
"Sorry for the trouble."  
"No, there's no trouble at all sir."  
He lightly did a smile and walked out of the office, to do his stack of paperwork. I also walked out the door, wobbling my way to the 5th and 10th squad barracks. There were so many papers I, wobbled most of my way to 5th squad. Then half the papers were gone from my first stack and into the hands of Lieutanant Hisagi.  
"You okay there Kazuko?" He asked.  
He suprised me at first, but I felt relieved that he took half the stack.  
"Lieutenant Hisagi. Yes, I'm fine."  
"Stop being so formal with me. Quit calling me by 'lieutenant' and just call me by my name."  
"But..."  
I got stopped, by his sad face. Now I definitely couldn't refuse.  
"Then thank you, Hisagi-kun."  
I smile reappeared on his face and then he started walking ahead of me.  
"Hisagi-kun, you don't have to help deliver the papers." I said.  
"Well too bad. Plus these papers are too heavy and you need someone to help." He said with his calm voice.  
"Thank you Lieu... Ah Hisagi-kun." I said almost calling him 'lieutenant'  
He smiled and we continued our walk to Squads 5 and 10. We finally reached Squad 5's office and we couldn't knock... So we kind of let ourselves in.  
"Hisagi-kun, Kazuko-kun. Good morning." Captain Aizen said in his calm voice.  
We both nodded and put the papers on his desk.  
"My deepest apologies, Captain Aizen. We let ourselves in without saying anything or knocking." I said bowing my head.  
Captain Aizen took a couple of steps forward and put his hand on my head. I brought my head back up and looked at his smiling face.  
"Kazuko-kun, it's alright. You don't need to apologise."  
I smiled and said 'thank you', as Hisagi and I left the office walking towards 10th squad.  
"So next stop is Captain Hitsugaya's squad right?" Hisagi asked.  
"Yeah. However Captain Hitsugaya is busy right now isn't he? Matsumoto-san will probably be the only one in the office right now." I explained.  
"But then again, Matsumoto will probably be slacking off somewhere. Maybe drinking with Ikkaku or Renji or something."  
I sighed. I totally forgot Matsumoto slacks off when it comes to work. But either way, it was worth a shot, seeing if anyone was in the office or not. We reached the 10th squad office and knocked on the door, since half of the paperwork was already with Captain Aizen.  
"It's Hisagi and Kazuko. We're coming in." He said opening the door.  
Once we opened the door, we saw something unexpected. Matsumoto... Was actually doing her work.  
"Matsumoto-san, this is a suprise seeing you work." I said with a shocked face.  
"Well Captain said that if I finished my work, I could throw a birthday party here for Kazu-chan." She explained.  
I totally forgot tomorrow was my birthday.  
"Matsumoto-san, you don't have to throw me a party." I told her.  
"Kazu-chan, you help us everyday, even when you're busy yourself. This is a way of saying thanks. Plus I always throw parties for everyone no matter what the occasion." She explained.  
We put down the papers on Captain Hitsugaya's desk and smiled at Matsumoto. She knew that when I smiled directly at someone it meant thank you.  
"Alright Shuhei. Go tell everyone about the party that's being held here tomorrow." She yelled, throwing her fist in the air.  
We both sweat dropped and Hisagi sighed. We both knew that no one, besides Captain Hitsugaya and some others like Captain Kuchiki, couldn't say 'no' to her. With that Hisagi said 'bye' and flash-stepped away.  
"Alright see you tomorrow, Matsumoto-san." I said slightly waving at her.  
She waved back but said nothing. She was probably too engulfed in the work so she could throw the party. I flash-stepped back to my squad and into my room thinking how tomorrow is going to be. I layer on my bed slowly going to sleep. But I before I could I was interrupted by my door slamming open by my big brother, Toma.  
"Hey sis." He said with his hand in the air.  
"Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked him.  
" Well I got a mission tomorrow, so I came to give you your birthday present." He explained showing me a small red box with a purple ribbon.  
I smiled and took the gift from his hand. I opened up the box and inside was a glass red rose necklace.  
"Thank you onii-chan." I said pulling him into a big hug.  
"Your welcome. Now I gotta go before Nanao scoldes me for being late to a Squad 8 meeting. See ya." He said, flash stepping away.  
I held the necklace close to my chest. I then closed my door and finally slowly went to sleep with the necklace still in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes. I got up and dressed in my shihakusho robe and put Enraiha, my Zanpakuto in my red shitagi and walked outside to see a blue box with a pink ribbon. I picked it up and read the card. It was from Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya. The card said they were going on a mission today so they couldn't come to the party… Oh snap, I forgot Matsumoto was going to throw me a birthday party and the 10th squad barracks. Anyways I opened up the box and inside was a dark red scarf with the letters K and T at the end of the scarf. I smiled and put the present on my desk. I walked back and closed my bedroom door. While I was walking through the squad 1 hallway, everyone was saying 'happy birthday'. That was weird since no one but Matsumoto, Hinamori, Isane and Nanao knew when my birthday was. Either way I still said 'thank you' to them. I was probably guessing, knowing how Matsumoto loves to throw parties that she told almost the entire Gotei 13 when my birthday was. Or was it Hisagi who told them, Matsumoto did tell him to tell everyone when the party was. Oh well. I haven't seen Isane in a while so I thought I should go visit her. I reached the squad 4 barracks and the first person I saw was Captain Unohana.

"Kazuko-san, good morning." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Captain Unohana." I said back bowing my head.

"Happy birthday. Did you come here to see Isane?" She asked.

"Thank you, and yes I did. Is she around?"

"She went to the 8th squad barracks to see Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Nanao."

"Thank you Captain Unohana. Excuse me."

I bowed and left the squad 4 barracks, walking to 8th squad. As I was walking to 8th squad I saw Kira and Hisagi walking a couple metres ahead of me. I would've called out to them, but they look like they're talking about something important, so I'll talk to them later. But they turned around and saw me, so they waited for me to catch up to them.

"Happy birthday and good morning Kazuko-kun." Kira said with a smile.

"Good morning Lieutenant Kira, Lieutenant Hisagi." I replied.

I only just realised what I called Hisagi, after he flicked me in the forehead.

"Oww… what was that for?" I asked.

"It's not 'lieutenant' it's Hisagi or Shuhei." He said.

"Don't call me 'lieutenant' either, Kazuko-kun." Kira joined in.

I sighed. I'm so used to calling them 'lieutenant' though. Oh well, if I don't call them by their names, they will probably flick me in the forehead twice as hard.

"Then, Kira-kun and Hisagi-kun."

"Good girl." They both said, with Hisagi putting his hand on my head.

We continued walking towards where we each needed to go. I wanted to go to squad 8, but I don't know where the other two were going.

"Hey where are you two going." I asked them.

"Matsumoto said she needed help with something." Kira explained.

"She firstly asked Renji and Ikkaku, but they were busy with something so she came to us for help." Hisagi added on.

"Sounds like she's busy with something, I wonder if I should help her out too?" I wondered.

"Kazuko, you're way too nice, it's your birthday, so you take a break and we will help Matsumoto." Hisagi said.

"That's right. You always help everyone out, and now it's our turn to help you, by leaving the jobs to us." Kira added on.

I smiled and said 'thank you'. I reached the 8th squad barracks, so I lightly waved goodbye and went inside. I stopped in front of the office and knocked on the door followed by saying.

"It's Kazuko, can I come in?"

The door slid open and Nanao let me come in.

"Captain Kyoraku, Kazuko has come to visit." Nanao said.

But Captain Kyoraku was lying on the couch with his hat over his head. Then we heard a snore… he was sleeping.

"CAPTAIN WAKE UP. IT'S RUDE TO SLEEP WHEN ISANE-SAN AND KAZUKO-SAN ARE HERE TO VISIT!" She scolded him.

Isane and I sweat dropped at the sight of Nanao getting mad. The Captain woke up and said sorry for his behaviour. But Isane and I didn't mind.

"So Kazuko-san, why did you come here… not to be rude or anything." Nanao panicked after saying stuff like that.

I giggled, since I knew she would never be rude to anyone. She would just scold Captain Kyoraku.

"I just came to visit. I haven't seen any of you in a while." I told her.

She smiled and we all started talking for a while, then a few hours later I left to do some work. It was sundown and I had a stack of paperwork on my desk. I sighed at the sight. I was about to sit down when Lieutenant Sasakibe walked in.

"Kazuko, could you come to the 10th squad barracks for a bit?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Sure."

We both flash stepped over to the 10th squad. When we got there it was so dark, until the lights flicked on and almost all of the Gotei 13 jumped out popping party poppers.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY 3RD SEAT KAZUKO/KAZU-CHAN/KAZUKO-SAN/KAZURIN" They all said calling me by different names. I get called 'Kazurin' by Lieutenant Yachiru

I sweat dropped knowing the different kinds of names people call me. But I smiled at them.

"Thank you, everyone."

They all smiled back and the party was continuing. Everyone was drinking; especially Matsumoto and everyone had all sorts of fun. Hisagi and Kira brought a huge cake from the office, which said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAZUKO' and 'THANK YOU'. I blew out my candles and everyone cheered. I got all sorts of presents. I got clothes from the world of the living from Matsumoto, a book from Nanao, a pendent from Captain Unohana and Isane, and a black ribbon from Captain Byakuya. I would go on but there were too many presents. It was surprising for everyone that Captain Byakuya actually got someone something. I found my violin in the 10th squad office. I remembered I accidentally left it there a couple days ago. Matsumoto saw me stare at my violin, so she took the violin.

"Kazu-chan, will you play us a song." She asked giving me the violin.

I nodded and stared playing a song. I haven't named it yet, because this was a piece I wrote myself. When I was finished everyone clapped and cheered. Hisagi, Kira, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika even threw roses above me. The party went on till around about 2 in the morning, mostly everyone was too drunk to walk or even flash-step home so we all fell asleep on the floor. Isane slept on my left and Nanao slept on my right, putting me in the middle. Matsumoto was sleeping on the table. The only one who was healthy enough to go home was Captain Kuchiki, which he did. Before I fell into a deep sleep like everyone else, I heard Enraiha's voice in my head.

"Happy Birthday, Lady Kazuko." He said.

"Yeah, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach besides my OC's Kazuko and Toma Tsukiakari.

The next morning I woke up hearing a loud crash. I looked around and almost all the Gotei 13 went back to their squads to do some work or something. The only ones left were Hisagi, Kira, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Renji. I stood up and put the blanket back on Nanao and Isane. I then went to go search for Matsumoto, since she wasn't around and she would be the last one to wake up. I first went to go check the 10th squad office. When I opened the door the room was a complete mess, but I found Matsumoto doing her work... again.  
"Matsumoto-san, you're doing your work again. That's a surprise." I said with my eyes widened at the sight.  
"I forgot to do the Captain's work and now he is going to scold me when he comes back." She said with worry in her voice.  
I sweat dropped, I knew she was probably going to slack off doing half the work. She looked like she was rushing the work. I saw the mess in the office and decided to help clean up while she does her work. I started by picking up the pieces of paper off the floor and put them in a stack on the desk.  
"Kazu-chan, what are you doing?" Matsumoto asked, actually taking her eyes off her work.  
"Well, I figured you'd be in more trouble if you didn't clean up the office too. So I thought I would help." I answered smiling at Matsumoto.  
I wide grin started appearing on her face.  
"Kazu-chan, I love you so much." She screamed suffocating me into a big hug.  
She went back to doing her work and I went back to cleaning the room. A few hours later the door slammed open, but I didn't bother to turn around. I just cleaned up the papers on the floor.  
"MATSUMOTO! STOP GETTING KAZUKO TO DO YOUR STUFF!" A familiar voice shouted.  
I turned around and it was Captain Hitsugaya. He looked ticked at Matsumoto as usual.  
"Captain Hitsugaya, its fine. I can clean the room." I told him.  
He turned and looked at me with his 'death stare' I flinched at the sight.  
"Captain, don't get mad at my Kazu-chan." Matsumoto said with a little fright in her voice.  
"Kazuko, you really are way too nice to people, especially Matsumoto and Hinamori. Anyway stop cleaning, the place is clean enough." Captain Hitsugaya explained.  
I stood up from the floor and handed him the last pile of papers. I bowed and left the room. Once I left the room I went to go check if anyone else had woken up yet. But when I got there, everyone was gone. So I started walking towards my squad and had just passed 5th squad, when Hinamori called me.  
"Kazu-chan. You, me, Kira-kun, Hisagi-san, and Shiro-chan have got a mission in a couple hours." Hinamori explained with her cheery voice.  
"Thank you, Hinamori-chan. What are you doing now?" I asked.  
"Now, I don't really know... Do you want to go to the famous dango shop?" She asked.  
I nodded and we started walking towards the Seireitei dango shop. We saw Kira and Hisagi on our way there and asked if they wanted to join us before the mission. But they were too busy getting ready for this battle that's been going on with the ryoka. So, we went to go eat and a couple hours later we went off to the mission.  
"Hey Hitsugaya-kun, how much further till we get there?" Hinamori asked.  
Captain Hitsugaya sighed getting more and more ticked off at her, while I slightly giggled. That was the 5th time she asked him. Kira and Hisagi sweat dropped at the Captain getting mad.  
"Hinamori, I told you. Not much further." He said with anger in his voice.  
Hinamori also slightly giggled. She loved teasing the Captain ever since they were little kids. Suddenly I felt an unusual spiritual pressure just up ahead. I looked over at the Captain, but he didn't seem to notice anything. I looked at the others and they didn't seem to notice anything either. This must have been the hollow we were sent out to kill. The hollow that is talented with hiding its spiritual pressure. I looked forward and noticed a form of a body. I couldn't see it properly, but that was probably it.  
"Captain Hitsugaya, can you see a form of a body up ahead?" I asked him.  
He looked forward and squinted his eyes.  
"No I can't see anything. Can you see something?" He asked, starting to get serious.  
"Just slightly, and I can also feel its spiritual pressure." I answered.  
Everyone then started to unsheathe their Zanpakuto, but me. I couldn't move, the hollow suddenly released all its spiritual pressure. I felt like I was staring into deep pit, not being able to see the bottom.  
"Lady Kazuko, are you okay?" Enraiha said, snapping me out of my paralysis.  
I looked at my Zanpakuto, then back at everyone else and my eyes widened at what I saw. Everyone was beaten. I then realised that the hollow's spiritual pressure was gone. I looked around and suddenly, I got hit in the face by the hollow. The next attack however I dodged. I jumped up and chanted.  
"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six pieces! Bakudo No. 61: Rikujokoro"  
6 pieces of light then went into the hollow's body, and now was my chance to attack. I pulled Enraiha out of its sheath, and went into Shikai.  
"Paralyze and kill, Enraiha."  
Thunder appeared surrounding the blade down to the hilt. I looked at everyone, but they were too injured to fight. I then concentrated on the task at hand, killing this hollow.  
"Nirairyū, Sanran Hakai (double thunder dragons, scattering destruction)."  
Two thunder dragons came from the blade and attacked the hollow with lots of strikes. The hollow disintegrated and I put Enraiha back in its sheath. I ran over towards the others and gave them a hand.  
"Are you guys okay?" I asked softly.  
They nodded as they started helping each other up. The Captain helped Hinamori up and Hisagi helped Kira. They all had cuts and bruises from the fight. Kira was too injured to heal everyone. Luckily, Captain Unohana taught me how to heal people ever since I joined the Gotei 13. I first started off healing Hinamori, since she had the most injuries. Next I went to Captain Hitsugaya, then Kira, then Hisagi. After I finished healing everyone, I felt so tired out. I knelt on the ground, being so tired from healing everyone of their injuries. I tried to get up, but when I did, I would just fall back on the ground.  
"Kazu-chan, are you okay?" Hinamori asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just tired out from using different combinations of Bakudo's and techniques from Enraiha." I answered back faking a smile.  
I stood up, smiling at them, making sure that no one would worry about me. Suddenly, I felt dizzy, I fell to the floor and my vision faded to black.


End file.
